


Baekhyun

by M_EXO



Series: M's writing challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_EXO/pseuds/M_EXO
Summary: A small collection of Baekhyun drabbles from the writing challenge on my tumblr





	1. Number 128 - "I brought you your coffee"

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                                                                                                                                          

He was here again. The cute boy with the blonde hair, square smile and loud laugh. He had been coming to the café you worked at for a couple of weeks now sometimes alone, sometimes with friends – all who were also quite good looking which wasn’t fair, who gave them all the good genes? They would pretend to study at their table by the window which they had now claimed as theirs each day after school, but instead end up doing literally anything else.

They were boisterous and sometimes a little annoying, but always polite to their servers. They had really brought life to the little café and you looked forward to seeing them when you worked. And it wasn’t just because the blonde one was cute… From what his friends had been yelling at him, you were pretty sure his name was Baekhyun but even knowing it just made you feel like a creep.

You usually worked the register, so you had never really talked to them other than when they were ordering or paying for their drinks. Though you wanted to try and talk to him, you were horribly shy and never managed to say anything but the usual script you went through when talking to customers. Today though, because someone called in sick, you were on the floor serving and taking extra orders.

Today he was alone which was way worse because there was no one to distract him from you when you eventually had to go serve him his drink. You just hoped you wouldn’t spill it on him.

  “Order for table 4,” your coworker said from behind you where you were wiping the counter table. She sounded incredibly bored considering she had just set your heart racing out of your chest.

Okay, you could do this. Just go over there, put his drink on the table, smile and leave. Easy.

You wobbled only a little as you walked, careful not to spill any of his coffee. He was fiddling with his phone as you approached and only looked up when you placed the cup in front of him.

  “Thanks,” he smiled widely, your heart stuttering.

Your eyes met his and your body stopped functioning. You were supposed to just walk away but you couldn’t get your legs to work and you were rooted awkwardly to the spot.

After a couple of seconds of mortifying silence, he raised a brow expectantly at you and before you could stop yourself, you had blurted you, “I brought you your coffee.”

  “I see that,” he grinned, trying and failing to hide a chuckle.

Fire. Your face was on fire and you felt like throwing yourself off a cliff. You bowed stiffly and quickly scuttled away, nearly running to go hide in the back room for the rest of your shit.

That’s it. You had to quit. That was the most embarrassing thing you had ever done. You could never face him again. ‘I brought you your coffee’? What even was that? You whined, drowning in self-pity as you huddled in the corner of the backroom, ignoring the weird look you got from the cashier. You never liked her anyway.

However, you couldn’t hide it turned out – your boss came out and told you to get back to work, so you sulkily got up from your corner and back into the café. You glanced around the door to see if he was there. He wasn’t. You were safe for now.

You went to clear his table, still feeling mortified at what you had done as well as feeling sad for ruining any minimal chance you had with him. He was probably never going to come back now. It was probably for the best anyway, you would probably just make it worse.

You sighed and picked up his cup when a folded napkin fell from the saucer. It fell open a bit and revealed… writing?

Heart racing you picked it up, opening it with shaky hands.

 

_You ran away before I could say anything =(_

_I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while but I didn’t know if you were interested. I think I know that now ;)_

_Call me? ~ XXXXXXXXXX_

_Baekhyun_ ♡

 

_Ps. I know where you work so ignoring me won’t work ;)_

 


	2. Number 52 - "Can we cuddle?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                             

You rolled your eyes as Baekhyun sighed dramatically from where he was sprawled out on your bed, watching you study for the test later that week. You had already told him you would be studying when he asked if he could come over, but he had insisted anyway, promising he would behave and ‘be as quiet as a mouse’.

He had lasted exactly 26 minutes and 22 seconds.

At first, he had just gotten up and pattered aimlessly around your apartment to try and find something to do without annoying you, but had gotten bored and returned to your room where he had thrown himself on your bed dramatically to try and get your attention.

When you hadn’t given him the attention he wanted, he was quiet for a while and you thought he had maybe fallen asleep. But now he would sigh loudly and exaggeratedly every few minutes to let you know he was bored. You tried to be annoyed but it was hard when he was so darn cute.

   “Baek,” you sighed, looking back at your boyfriend while trying to hide your smile. He perked up when you looked at him reminding you of a puppy. “Be quiet please, I really have to study for this. I told you this.”

He pouted and gave you his best puppy dog eyes. “But I’m bored. And you’re always studying so you won’t fail. Come take a break with me,” he begged. When you hesitated, he started whining like an actual dog, knowing you couldn’t resist cracking a smile.

   “Baek,” you tried again, chuckling when his whining just got louder. “Just a couple more pages.”  

   “Can we cuddle?” he asked, ignoring you completely. “I’m tired and want a nap but I can’t without cuddling something.”

   “Then hug my pillow.” You laughed as he let out a whimper and fell back onto the bed like you had hit him. “Baekhyun please, let me study and I’ll cuddle you later.”

He sat up again and glared at you, crossing his arms with a pout. “If you’re just reading, can’t you do that here then? Come cuddle,” he whined.

This was a battle you were going to lose and you already knew it. You never had been able to resist him when he was like that, and honestly, you really didn’t want to study anymore. But it was fun teasing him a little, letting him think you weren’t actually going to join him when all you really wanted to do was to take a nap in your boyfriend’s arms.

You let the silence stretch until his puppy eyes were so wide you feared they were going to pop out of his head and he started looking more ridiculous than cute, then you closed the book with a sigh and got up. He instantly perked up and nearly pulled you down onto him when you got close enough for him to grab onto.

He latched on like an octopus and hummed contently. “You’re so soft,” he mumbled sleepily.   

Next time you were studying you would tell Junmyeon to babysit Baekhyun until you were finished so you could actually get some work done. But for now, you didn’t mind getting cuddled to sleep.


	3. Request - A BFF day with Baek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A BFF day with Baekhyun with just the right amount of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                                         

   “Y/N!” Baekhyun yelled from the computer room. “Bring some popcorn as well please!”

You sighed and looked at the stack of snacks already collected in front of you. But what Baekhyun wanted, Baekhyun got, you had learned that the hard way throughout the many years of knowing him. Once you were finally done, you stacked everything together and wobbled back to the computer room where you could hear Baekhyun yelling at the computer. That little shit had started another game without you!

   “Byun Baekhyun you promised to wait!” you scolded, kicking open the door as your hands were full. “I don’t wanna sit through and watch you lose another game before I get to play.”

   “Yah!” Baekhyun yelled offended though he didn’t take his eyes off of the screen. “I’m amazing at this game and you know it!”

   “Whatever you say Byun, but I will take great joy in telling you I told you so when you lose,” you teased. You leaned back in your chair and got comfortable, knowing that you watching and with the stakes raised, he would be under pressure to win. This would be fun to watch.

As you watched him play, fully concentrated on the screen, his tongue sticking out a little, you couldn’t help but smile. It was rare you got to see each other lately with him working so hard, so it was nice to see him relaxed like this – unstyled soft hair, no make-up and his prescription glasses on. You always looked forward to your BFF nights and Baekhyun never failed to make sure he had the time for you.

Like you predicted, it didn’t take long before Baekhyun started looking nervous, hands moving faster over the keyboard and the clicking on the mouse getting more insistent. He started letting out little noises, his whole body leaning into his every move and you watched, greatly entertained, as his downfall began.

Finally, he sighed, pulling back from the computer that now flashed a big fat ‘LOSER’ and he glanced up at you before bursting out laughing.

   “I’m really bad at this, aren’t I?” he giggled.

   “You’re just out of practice,” you laughed, nudging him teasingly. “You used to actually be a worthy match for me, but I guess I gotta help train you up again. You on for another round?”

He playfully glared at you, cracking his knuckles and his neck dramatically, “It’s on!”

The two of you spent what some would probably call an unhealthy amount of time of the computer, playing game after game. Once Baekhyun had gotten tired of losing at the first one, you switched to another one where he proved to be a bigger challenge and then it became all about getting the biggest winning streak. But eventually Chanyeol and Sehun came in asking if they could use the computer room, so the two of you settled on a tie.

It was probably for the best, you could get pretty nasty whenever you played for bragging rights. It was only because you were both equally evil that you had managed to stay friends for this long.

   “You up for a movie?” Baekhyun asked. “We still gotta eat all this as well.”

He nodded his head down at the armful of snacks he was holding, the two of you having completely forgotten about the food as you played.

   “Sure,” you agreed, never one to turn down movie time. The big TV in the living room was already being used by Minseok and Junmyeon, so you and Baekhyun went to his room and set up his iPad so you could watch the movie on that.

In order for the two of you being able to see properly, you had to both squeeze into his bed, the snacks lying on your stomachs and the iPad tucked up against some pillows down by your knees. It was a tight fit, but you were used to cuddling all the time so it was no problem.

Getting comfortable, Baekhyun put his arm around your waist and you leaned into his side, head on his shoulder. You didn’t really pay attention to the movie he had put on as it was one you had seen many times, but it was nice to just sit and relax, having nothing to do and nowhere to be.

With Baekhyun only having one arm free, you helped him open up the snacks he wanted and eventually just ended up feeding them to him.

After a couple of movies, you started feeling drowsy. The bed was really soft and Baekhyun’s chest was warm against your side so you felt yourself starting to nod off. Baekhyun shook you slightly when he felt you start to fall asleep.

   “Hey,” he said softly. “Don’t fall asleep on me yet, we’re almost at the best part of the movie.”

   “Don’t care,” you muttered petulantly, burrowing closer into his side. “You’re comfortable and I’m tired. Let me nap.”

   “Alright,” he sighed, leaning forward to pause the movie. “I guess a nap does sound kinda nice.”

He cleared the bed the best he could with you clinging to him like a koala and then managed to scoot down so the both of you were now lying.

   “That’s right,” you mumbled, voice slightly slurred as you were already starting to feel yourself fall asleep. “You need to sleep anyway Baekhyun-ah, you work so hard and you never sleep. ‘s not good for you.”         

   “You always get so sentimental when you’re tired,” Baekhyun teased though his voice was still soft with affection. “It’s kind of freaky you know, I’m used to you abusing me all the time.”

But you were already asleep and unable to hit him for being cheeky like you usually would, and he chuckled quietly, gently flicking your forehead. Getting comfortable beside you, Baekhyun closed his eyes and joined you in dreamland.   


	4. Request - Friends to lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Friends to lovers with Baekhyun (they watch a horror movie and Baek’s a scaredy-cat).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                           

   ”Baekhyun, no, we’re not watching that again, we watched it last time as well!” you protested as Baekhyun picked out a DVD from his collection. He paused, narrowing his eyes as he turned to look at you.

   “But it’s good!” he whined. Putting on his best pout, he started making little whimpering noises like a whining puppy and you rolled your eyes with a sigh.

   “Ugh fine!” you grumbled, crossing your arms. You never could resist that stupid face of his. Baekhyun was your weakness and he knew it.

Cheering in triumph he quickly put in the movie and jumped onto you where you were lying sprawled out on his bed. You squawked at the sudden weight and tried to push him off, but he just threw his arms around you and held on tight like an octopus while laughing like a maniac. You wrestled around trying to get him off when he pulled his other secret weapon – tickling.

You screamed as he dug his fingers into your sides and you nearly kicked him in the face in your attempts to get away.

   “B-Baekhyun, I _will_ p-pee on your bed!” you squealed, trying to sound threatening through your laughter. “I swear! S-st _op_!”

He finally stopped, grinning widely and completely unaffected while you were panting like you had run a marathon, face red and feeling hot. You punched his arm and shoved him away, muttering curse words under your breath, but he just laughed and pulled you into his side again, cuddling you close.

   “Shhh,” he said teasingly, pushing his finger too hard against your lips. “The movie is starting.”

Seeing as there was no winning with him, you just rolled your eyes again and turned your attention to the movie though you knew you were going to lose interest soon. You never had liked that movie, only watching it because it was one of Baekhyun’s favourites.

Getting comfortable on the bed, you leaned a little closer to Baekhyun and in response he tightened his arm around your waist, eyes never leaving the TV.

While he was focused on the movie, you found yourself looking at him instead. His face was lit up by the TV in the otherwise dark room – that was the only way to watch a movie according to Baekhyun – and you couldn’t help but smile. The two of you had been best friends for almost as long as you could remember, always attached at the hip to the point where your parents had started planning your wedding. When you were younger you and Baekhyun had both found the idea of marrying each other gross, but now… you weren’t so sure anymore.

It had started when Baekhyun had gotten his first girlfriend. He had of course spent a lot of time with her and you felt kind of forgotten but also… you were jealous. You had seen him hold her hand, seen him kiss her, and all you wanted was to be her.

You had quickly squashed and hidden away those feelings though, knowing Baekhyun would never feel the same and you didn’t want to lose him. Even when he eventually broke up with his girlfriend, you never said anything. His friendship was enough for you.

*

   “Y/N?” Baekhyun said and you blinked, coming back to reality. The end credits were rolling on the TV and you realized you had been spaced out the whole movie. “You seriously fell asleep?” he whined, flicking your forehead gently.

   “Well, I told you I didn’t want to watch it,” you grumbled, just happy that he didn’t catch you staring. “Now it’s my turn to pick a movie.”

Baekhyun sighed but nodded, knowing it was only fair. So you untangled yourself from your comfortable spot against Baekhyun’s chest and got up to pick out something you actually wanted to watch. You looked through the collection and your eyes widened, a smirk spreading over your lips. This was the one.

Without letting Baekhyun see what movie it was, you put it in and returned to the bed, Baekhyun immediately placing his arm around your waist again like it was second nature. You were too busy watching his reaction to enjoy it though, biting back a smile as he finally realized what movie it was. His face turned white immediately and he swallowed loudly, but didn’t say anything.

Baekhyun had always been afraid of watching horror movies but had never actually admitted it out loud, always just sticking unnaturally close to whoever was near him after watching one. You did feel a little mean for choosing it, but he never should have tickled you.

All throughout the movie Baekhyun was sitting completely frozen, holding you in an iron grip. He would barely flinch at the jump scares but his hold on you would tighten and he would let out the faintest of squeaks. He was terrified and you really did start to feel bad.

Finally, even though there were 30 minutes left, you feigned a yawn and got up, having to pry Baekhyun’s arms off of you. “I’m tired, we can finish this another day.”

Baekhyun nearly cried with relief, whole body sagging back against the bed as you turned off the TV. “Why?” he said, voice slightly shaky through the false bravado. “It was just getting good.”

You just shrugged, not feeling evil enough to tease him. “Didn’t feel like it.” You picked up your pajamas and was about to leave the room, when Baekhyun stopped you.

   “W-wait,” he squeaked, scrambling up to follow you. “Let’s get ready together. Saves time y’know.”

As he stuck nearly glued to your back as he followed you to the bathroom, you didn’t miss how his eyes were darting all over the room, looking for any monsters. He was kinda cute.

You got ready together in silence, Baekhyun turning around to let you change but making sure to keep you talking so he was sure you were there. He never let you leave his sight and even held your hand on your way back to the room.

He had barely gotten into bed, when he pulled you close against him, mumbling something about being cold. You couldn’t fight the blush rising to your face, your face getting warm as he held you close. Luckily your back was turned to him so he couldn’t see it.

A couple of minutes passed before Baekhyun whispered out a, “Y/N? You still awake?”

You hummed tiredly, feeling comfortable and sleepy. You slowly turned around to face him, his arms never loosening their grip around you. He was about to say something else, but when you looked up at him, blinking sleepily, all that came out was a small ‘peep’ and he quickly shut his mouth.

   “What is it?” you mumbled, feeling too tired to be embarrassed about snuggling closer.

All you got in reply was a shaky exhale and you moved back a little to get a better look at his face. Had the movie scared him that badly? Instead of the frightened look you had expected, you found him staring at you like he had never seen you before, eyes wide and slightly dazed.

   “Baek?” you asked again, heat slowly creeping back into your cheeks.

   “Have you always been this pretty?” he suddenly mumbled, sounding like he was talking to himself.

   “W-what?” you squeaked, heart skipping a beat in your chest. You tried to put some distance between the two of you but he didn’t budge.

   “I want to try something,” he then said quietly. “Don’t move.”

And then his lips were on yours in a soft, barely there kiss that had lights dancing on the insides of your eyelids as you closed your eyes. And then just as sudden, it was gone. You were afraid to open your eyes, afraid it was some kind of dream.

   “I’m sorry,” he then said, voice sounding far away, and your hopes crashed. You were about to push him away when he continued. “I think I like you. Have for a while, probably. I’m sorry if it makes things weird, we can just forget it happened if you want.”

You opened your eyes, meeting Baekhyun’s apprehensive ones as he looked at you almost beggingly. Wait, what did he just say?

   “N-no!” you quickly reassured him, heart racing in your chest. This was almost too good to be true. “I… I feel the same.” It was weird saying it out loud for the first time, but also freeing.

The smile that lit up his face was near blinding in the dark room and he pulled you into a bone-crushing hug. “Can we stay like this?” he asked, mouth right next to your ear as he chuckled embarrassedly. “I’m… I’m actually quite scared after that movie. I’ll feel better if you cuddle me.”

   “Of course,” you laughed, giving him a tight squeeze. Your heart was soaring as he sighed happily, getting comfortable with you in his arms.

   “Imma take you on a date t’morrow,” Baekhyun mumbled into your hair, voice muffled by a yawn. “A proper one.”

   “I’d like that,” you beamed, cuddling closer.     


	5. Number 73 - "Oh, are you ticklish?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                                    

  “Baekhyun, you should wear this!” you beamed, holding up the headband bunny ears you had just won at the ring-toss booth. You’d actually gone for the bear but it turned out you were quite bad at ring-tossing.

Not even hesitating he put it on, giving you a mega-watt smile. “It matches my shirt!” he beamed happily. Goddammit he was cute.

It was your very first date after Baekhyun had asked you out, and he had taken you to a funfair. All night you had been dragging each other around, wanting to try everything before they closed and it was honestly already the best date you had ever been on.

  “My turn!” he then said with a wink, paying the girl at the booth to try his luck. “Let me show you how it’s done!”  He acted all confident, trying to show off, right up until the first ring missed. Then the second. He glanced over at you, ears getting a little red as he noticed you were trying to hold back your laughter.

  “I eh – I used to be better at this,” he said, laughing a little embarrassedly. You just nodded, trying your best not to laugh at him.

Suddenly determined, he grabbed the last ring, got into position and threw it with every bit of power in him. And it missed, by a lot. This time you couldn’t help the bark of laughter that slipped out at his offended expression.

  “Oh my god,” you laughed as he crossed his arms huffily. “That was amazing.”

He pouted at your teasing and reached out to jab you lightly in the stomach but you quickly jerked away, swatting at his hand. When he noticed the slight fear in your eyes, he smirked and you already knew what was going to happen.

  “Oh, are you ticklish?” he asked with a devilish grin, taking slow steps towards you as you started backing away.

  “No,” you said though you sounded anything but convincing.  

Before you could take off running, he caught your arm, nimble fingers quickly digging into your sides making you burst into laughter as you tried to squirm away. You tried swatting at him to get him to stop, but he just laughed in triumph and kept on mercilessly tickling you.

  “Mercy,” you cried through your laughing. “Please, I’m sorry.”

He finally let you go and you immediately reached out to slap his arm. He just grinned cutely and took your hand. “You hungry?”

After eating enough junk food to make you feel slightly nauseous, Baekhyun walked you home and said goodbye with a sweet kiss on the cheek and the promise of another date soon.  


	6. Request - Going camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: a fluffy camping trip with Baekhyun with campfire, marshmallows and stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                              

Baekhyun let out a long whine behind you and you sighed, dusting your hands off before turning around. He was lying face down on the ground in defeat, your tent beside him still not up.

  “Baek…” you said, trying to hold back your laughter. “Are you sure you don’t need any help with that?”

There was a pause before he answered a pouty, “No. You’re already building the fire. I want to help too.”

  “I’m done with the fire though,” you grinned, gesturing towards the crackling fire behind you. He glanced up before letting out another whine, flopping uselessly around on the ground.

  “You’re so good at this,” he said, voice muffled slightly by the ground. “Why am I so bad at this?”

It was really hard not to laugh at him, but you bit it back and sat down beside him, patting him gently on the back of his head. “Because I go camping all the time and you’ve never slept in a tent?” you asked teasingly and he huffed.

  “Come on, let’s do it together, yeah? I’ll teach you.”

He glanced up again, a slight frown on his face but when you smiled sweetly he couldn’t help but grin back.

As the two of you put up the tent together, you made sure to walk him through every step. He actually ended up doing most of it by himself, while you just told him what should go where. When it was done, he looked so proud of himself and did a victory dance around the camp.

  “Can we have s’mores now?” he asked excitedly.

  “Baekhyun, we haven’t even had dinner yet,” you said and he pouted.

  “Can we have s’mores for dinner then?” He put on his best puppy eyes. Knowing this was something you weren’t going to win, you sighed and nodded. Seeing his eyes light up was worth not having a very nutritious dinner. And it was one of the rare days it really was just the two of you, so why not just eat snacks for dinner?

Running excitedly around the camp, Baekhyun pulled out everything needed for the perfect s’more and then sat by the fire, patting the space beside him to get you to sit down as well.

Before sitting down, you walked a little into the forest to find two sticks you could use to roast the marshmallows. Baekhyun watched with wide-eyed fascination as you pulled out your pocketknife and began cleaning up the ends for the marshmallows.

  “Wow,” he said with a wide grin. “My girlfriend is Bear Grylls.”

  “Shut up,” you laughed, though your face got a little warm at his compliment. You shoved the stick at him and he eagerly stuck a marshmallow on it.

The two of you proceeded to eat way too many s’mores; your hands getting sticky from the sugar and chocolate ending up all over your faces, but it was the most fun you’d had in months. Baekhyun had seemed really stressed with work lately, so it was nice to see him just completely relax and have fun.

As the sun went down and the air got colder, you huddled up together under a blanket and just enjoyed being close. You didn’t really speak much, letting the calming sounds of the nature around you fill the silence.

One by one the stars appeared in the sky above you and you pointed out all the constellations you knew, Baekhyun listening intently. Though it got later and later into the night, neither of you made a move to retreat back to the tent. Neither of you wanted the moment to end.

  “I’ve always wanted to do this,” Baekhyun said after a moment of silence. You glanced up at him and found him already looking down at you with a soft smile on his face. “Thank you for coming with me.”

  “Of course, you know I love camping,” you smiled, cuddling up closer to him as a cold breeze made you shiver.

Seeing you shiver, Baekhyun frowned and slowly sat up, pulling you up with him. “Come on, let’s get in the tent and get you in a warmer sleeping bag.”

You cuddled up together in the sleeping bag, Baekhyun smiling at you sleepily before promptly falling asleep. Listening to his soft breathing, you followed shortly after.


	7. Request - A box full of kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: the reader brings a box of kittens home and how Baekhyun reacts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                  

You struggled to open the door while trying to balance the box under your other arm so you wouldn’t drop it. It probably looked ridiculous with you trying to support the box with your hip, your butt sticking out weirdly while both hands fumbled with the key and door handle.

Finally, you got in and quietly closed the door behind you. At first you thought you had made it home before Baekhyun, but then you heard the TV and you cursed to yourself. You had hoped he hadn’t come home yet. You needed to hide the box first.

Quickly shrugging off your coat and your boots, you made the quick decision to just try and go straight for your office, hoping he wouldn’t ask.

  “Welcome home darling,” Baekhyun drawled lazily from where he was sprawled out on the couch, watching whatever drama was on. “Did anything exciting happen today?”

  “Nah,” you said, trying to act as casual as possible while walking as fast as you could without seeming suspicious. “Same old, same old.”

Baekhyun just hummed in response and for a second you thought you had really made it. But then the box in your arms meowed. You froze as you saw Baekhyun perk up and begin to turn around.

  “Did you hear that?” he asked.

  “What? No, I didn’t hear anything,” you laughed nervously. You were so close to your office, only a little way to go.

  “Really? I could have sworn that – “

Another meow. Baekhyun turned around fully, eyes immediately landing on the box in your arms. He frowned and slowly stood up. “Y/N, what is that?” he asked, a sigh in his voice as if he already knew.

You paused for a moment then mumbled out in defeat, “Kittens.”

  “Kittens?” he repeated, eyes going slightly wide as he walked closer. With a sigh, you opened the box, revealing five tiny kittens curled up around each other, swaddled in an old blanket. When hit by the light, they started mewling, each little mew tugging on your heartstrings.

  “I found them on my way home,” you explained as Baekhyun took in the sight. “Someone just left them next to a dumpster! I couldn’t leave them there, Baek. They would die.”

Baekhyun was silent for a while and you didn’t really want to look up to see his reaction. You didn’t think he would actually be mad, but your apartment wasn’t allowed pets. When he still didn’t say anything though, you glanced up and saw that his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. He was doing his best to bite back a smile, but the second your eyes met, he burst out laughing.

  “Oh god,” he breathed through the laughter. “You do bring home some weird shit, but this…”

It was true that you did like taking home stuff you found that you thought needed a new home. If something in a store was broken or a little off, you would buy it so it wouldn’t get thrown out. You just didn’t like the thought of anything going unloved.

  “You can’t put them back out there,” you pouted, hugging the box closer to you protectively. “I won’t let you.”

He sighed, wiping away a stray tear and rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m not going to throw them out,” he said, voice going soft. “But we can’t keep them either. We’ll take them to a shelter tomorrow.”

Though you already knew that it would end like that, you still felt sad. The kittens had really found a place in your heart. “Okay,” you mumbled, gazing sadly down at the small kittens.

Seeing your sad face, Baekhyun seemed to soften up. “Hey, we’ll find somewhere that allows pets next time we move okay? Then you can have all the cats you want – wait no, you can have four cats. No more.”

  “I’ll hold you to that, Byun!” you said, holding out your pinky.

He laughed and linked his pinky with yours. “I don’t expect anything else.”


	8. Request - Unexpected baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: angst about Baekhyun’s s/o getting pregnant with a fluffy end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                   

You stared in horror at the two blue lines. It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water at you. This was not supposed to happen. You had both been so careful.

What were you supposed to do now? You and Baekhyun had a long time ago agreed that your relationship would not be able to move forward as long as he was so bound to his work. Being a member of EXO was his first priority, it always had been and always would be and you respected that. You never expected more from him than what he was able to give, you were just happy to get the little part of him you could.

But this… this would change everything. He did not have time for a baby.

With tears silently streaming down your cheeks and your hands shaking, you managed to book a time with your doctor. The test could be wrong. You hoped it was wrong. Please let it be wrong.

_

The sonogram you held in your hand was very real. Too real. That was an actual baby. Your baby.

As soon as the doctor had confirmed your worst fears, you had broken down. The doctor had been very kind and had sat with you until you calmed down. She had talked you through the options you now faced and your bag was filled with brochures you had to consider. Adoption? Abortion?

You spent the rest of the day in your bed, hiding under the covers and hoping you would wake up from this nightmare. Could you give the baby up? Could you kill it…?

It was hard to face the world and you called in sick for the rest of the week. You were afraid people would be able to figure it out just by looking at you. Baekhyun’s calls went ignored and you only texted back when absolutely necessary. You didn’t know how to act.

What would he say? What would he do? You didn’t want to find out.

The longer you drew it out, the fewer options you would have. But you just… you couldn’t function. The pressure of it all left you paralyzed. This was a life in your hands and you had no one you could talk to about this. You couldn’t admit your failure to anyone.

All you could do was curl up under your covers and cry until you ran out of tears.

It was your sixth day holed up in your apartment when your door suddenly opened. You didn’t move from where you were lying on the bed, no energy or motivation to do anything. Only Baekhyun had the key to your apartment, so it could only be him. The thought of facing him terrified you, afraid that he would see right through you. But you had no energy left to actually do anything about it.

If you played sick maybe you could get him to leave.

But then you suddenly remembered the stack of brochures you had left out on the coffee table a couple of nights before, when you had tried to find some sort of solution.

Complete panic took over your body and you were out of bed and in the living room before you had even taken the first breath.

  “Baek-“ you cut yourself off. Baekhyun was standing with the brochures in his hands, face completely white. It was too late.

He looked up at you, eyes hazy like he wasn’t actually looking at you. “Y/N, what is this?”

You wanted to explain. You wanted to say something, anything. But you broke down, crumbling to the floor in a mess of tears. The sobs got caught in your throat as you fought to breathe but it felt like there was no air in the room.

Almost immediately there were hands running soothingly up and down your back, a gentle voice telling you to breathe. He grabbed your hand and placed it on his chest, pressing down a little. “Breathe with me Y/N, come on. Slow and steady. Just like that, you’re doing great. Keep going.”

He sat with you until your cries had calmed to sniffles and your breathing had returned to normal.

  “I’m sorry,” you whispered, voice hoarse from crying. “I’m so sorry.”

  “How long have you known?” he asked, voice soft instead of judging and you felt like crying all over again.

  “About a week.”

  “It’s mine?” this time his voice was barely a whisper.

Feeling your lower lip wobble, you could only nod otherwise you would burst into tears again. He took a shaky breath and you could see his hand trembling as he lifted it to run his fingers through his hair.

You didn’t dare move a muscle, just waiting for him to say something. Waiting for him to end it. Waiting for him to leave you.

  “Does anyone else know?” he asked finally and you quickly shook your head.

  “Of course not, I haven’t told anyone!” You would never do that to him. To his career.

Instead of looking relieved like you expected however, he just looked sad and he grabbed your hand, squeezing it tightly. “You’ve been dealing with this all on your own? Y/N why didn’t you call me?”

  “I… I didn’t want to burden you with it,” you mumbled, unable to look him in the eyes. “I didn’t think that…” You couldn’t finish the sentence, but he understood and he sighed deeply.

  “A baby was not part of my plan,” he admitted and immediately tears welled up in your eyes again. But then he gently turned your head up to look at him. “But his is as much my responsibility as it is yours. And we’ll figure this out together, okay? You’re not alone in this. We’re in this together.”

Relief washed over you and you couldn’t help but burst into tears again, burying your face in Baekhyun’s chest as he pulled you closer to him.

You would get through this together somehow. 


End file.
